Best Christmas Ever
by Messy Bun
Summary: [READER/FINLAND] You visit Finland for Christmas. What happens?


**A/N: I know what you're thinking. "Christmas fic in the middle of summer!?" But I don't know, YOLO. Anyways, hope you like it!**

**Also, "_" means your name, hun! c:**

* * *

All around there was laughter, bright lights, and singing.

It was Christmas, a time for presents, spending time with family, eating, and love.

So, of course you decided to go visit Tino Vainamainen just like you always did this time of year. It was always just the two of you, the rest of the countries off drinking and partying while you relaxed with love of your life.

Yes, you had loved him for quite some time. Who wouldn't fall for him with his blonde hair, violet eyes, and equally attractive personality?

You sighed, losing yourself in your own thoughts as you made your way to his house in the light snow.

_'He doesn't love me back, though,'_ you thought to yourself sadly. _'He only thinks of you as a friend.'_

Once you finally came up to his small, but comfortable home, you shook her head as if trying to shake away the thoughts. A smile rising to your lips, you took in the house covered in Christmas lights and walked up the stairs to the door before knocking.

Stepping back only slightly, you held the present you had gotten for your Finnish friend. Looking at the box wrapped in red and green tissue paper, you silently hoped that he would like what you had gotten him this year.

It only took a few seconds for the door in front of you to open, revealing a brightly smiling Finland.

"_! You're here!" he exclaimed happily, blushing at the sight of you before pulling you into a hug which you shyly returned.

"Merry Christmas," you muffled into his chest, smiling as you welcomed the faint smell of cologne as you did so.

The two of you pulled back, both a little reluctantly, and he smiled down at you, red tinting his cheeks slightly. The sight almost took your breath away. He was still as handsome as he was the last time you had seen him, if not more so. His blonde hair fell into his eyes slightly and moved delicately with the smallest gesture he made. His eyes were the same deep violet that you knew oh so well.

Before you could further gawk at him, he moved aside, opening the door more so you could step inside. As soon as your feet hit the fluffy carpet, you were greeted by Hanatamago sniffing and licking at your legs and feet.

Giggling, you picked him up and held him close to your chest. "Hey, Hanatamago!" you smiled and laughed as he licked at your cheeks. "You're so cute~!"

You could hear Tino laugh from beside you and looked at him, not noticing the way his cheeks grew even darker or the way his breath hitched in his throat.

"I made dinner," he said as you put Hanamatago down, "I hope it's good."

Grinning up at him, you shyly replied, "I'm sure it is."

Turns out you were right as the two of you sat down at the table to eat the delicious food he had prepared.

The time we spent together was spent with laughter, jokes, and over-all moments that made your face flush and heart race.

"Present time!" you exclaimed happily once the dishes were cleaned, walking over to the present you had fretted over before Christmas even began.

Finland smiled eagerly as he got a small box from a drawer as the two of you sat down on the couch together. Biting your lip in anxiousness and excitement, you held out the box to him eagerly. "You go first," you insisted with a cute smile.

A flushed Tino started to carefully unwrap the present just like he did every year. He looked at you curiously as he got to the brown box before his eyes widened when he took off the lid.

After thinking about it over and over and over again, you finally decided that you would make a collage of all the pictures you two were in together. And no, it wasn't one of those poorly-made, slapped-together-in-a-minute collages. This took you almost two months, trying to find all the pictures and then figuring out how to piece it all together.

"Oh my God, _, did you make this?" he asked, taking it out of the box to further look at it in amazement.

You blushed modestly and nodded, quietly replying with a, "Yeah. Do you like it?" Please, please, please let him like it you thought to yourself nervously.

He gave you a serious look before saying in a low voice, "I don't like it." You felt your heart fall... "I love it!" he exclaimed with a bright smile. And just like that your heart came back up as if it were on a bungee cord. You felt like you could cry.

"Don't do that!" you exclaimed as he laughed, "You scared me for a second." You pouted a moment before joining him in laughing.

Toni halted in his laughing fit to look at you with honest eyes. "Thank you so much, _. I really do love it."

You blushed and shook your head. "It was no big deal," you stuttered out. He smiled knowingly but didn't say anything as he reached over to the table to grab the small, rectangular box that was your present.

"Now it's your turn," he said quietly with a smile as he handed you the box. It felt light in your hands and you looked at him curiously before easily snapping it open only to gasp.

"Oh, Toni, it's beautiful!" you exclaimed in a whispery voice. In the little box, there was a silver, diamond-encrusted heart shaped pendant on a slim, silver chain. To say you were shocked was an understatement.

"Do you like it?" he asked, and was that insecurity in his voice? You decided to ignore it at the moment and nodded.

"I love it!" you exclaimed happily before handing it out to him. "Put it on for me?"

He nodded and took it gently before moving behind you. You moved your hair to the side and blushed a deep crimson when his warm breath hit the back of your neck. "It must of cost a fortune," I quietly stated and I could practically see him shrugging.

Hearing it clip, I let my hair back down and looked over my shoulder at him. He grinned and softly said, "You're worth it." You smiled shyly down at your lap. Basking in comfortable silence for a moment, you started up a conversation again, not even paying attention to the time.

And before you knew it, it was already time to head home and you didn't hide the fact that you were sad to leave.

You sat on the couch, petting Hanatamago as Toni excused and left the living room for something. Shrugging it off, you let the little puppy lick your hands and face, giggling. A few minutes passed until he finally came back.

Sighing, you got up, setting Hanatamago on the ground gently. "I guess I better head home," you said reluctantly as you made your way to the door.

He nodded and followed you to the door, opening it for you. Sadly, you started to make your way out door before he grabbed your arm softly, stopping you in your steps.

"Wait, _," he smiled at you as you just looked at him, confused. He looked straight up at the door frame and you followed his gaze, eyes widening.

Mistletoe.

No. Freaking. Way.

You looked at him in utter shock and he grinned sheepishly before pulling you close before gently bent down closing the space between the two of you in a mind-numbing kiss.

Taking a moment to realize what was happening, you smiled as much as the kiss allowed and wrapped your arms around him, leaning up into the kiss happily.

Unfortuanely, both humans and countries need to breathe, and you pulled back with a smile as big as the sun. Finland wasn't much better as he grinned at you with flushed cheeks.

"Was that mistletoe there before?" you breathed out.

"No," he chuckled, "I kinda left to put it up right before you were going to leave."

For some reason you found that hilarious and laughed long and loud before pulling him into another kiss.

Best. Christmas. Ever.


End file.
